The Pipes
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Scarlet is just your average middle american girl...that was until she ran into the man who's haunted her dreams for years. What happens when she runs into The Doctor again?
1. Chapter 1

****This is my first Doctor Who FanFiction…I only just started watching Season 2 with David Tennant as the Doctor…hope you like it…please be nice with reviews, never written for Dr. Who…****

She was sitting on the bench in the park. She watched as her little brother played with his friends. She was having the dreams again. Her mother thought she was losing it, she was starting to believes her. She looked up at the sky, it was mid-day on a Friday afternoon. She sat on a park bench in the middle of Smithfield, Indiana. She had her sketchbook with her, the same face the subject of her drawings and her dreams.

"Come on Chris. Time to go home!" she called out to him.

"Really? Can't we stay a little longer?" he shouted back.

"No, mom is cooking dinner. Time to go!" she shouted.

Chris, a little blonde boy, came running across the park and to his sister. She took his hand in hers and they walked the streets back to their house. Chris ran off towards his room once they walked in the door. She smiled at her mom and disappeared into her room. She laid her book on her bed and sat down at her computer. She powered it up and brought up her email. Nothing but junk. She was about to close it out when something caught her eye. _The Blue Box?_

"What the…" she said clicking on the email. "'The blue box has been popping up all over the world at different times in history. A mysterious man is always seen with it, most recently with a blonde girl," she read. "This man is called _The Doctor_. It is unknown what her name is, but he is not human.' Who the hell sent this? 'Bad Wolf .net.' Who is Bad Wolf .net?"

"That would be Rose. She does that from time to time," said the man.

"My god…" she said turning around. "You him. You're the Doctor."

"Yeah. That's me. Do I know you?" he said. "S…something with an S. I know that much. Stacy, Sara, Sandra…"

"Scarlet," she said.

"That's right!" he said. "Now delete that and forget me," he said walking out of the room.

"But you can't leave…I know you…from before," she said.

"I told you to forget me then, too," said the Doctor.

"But I did…I dream about you. That's how I remembered you…you are in my dreams, the same thing replaying over and over again," said Scarlet.

"I'm sorry about that," said Doctor.

"Doctor, where are you going?" asked Scarlet.

"Out there," he said pointing to the sky.

"Where?" she asked. "Who are you really?"

"The Doctor," he said.

"Doctor who?" she asked.

"Exactly," he said walking into the TARDIS.

"What?" said Scarlet.

"You said that last time. Anyway, got to go…never see you again. Bye!" he said walking out the door.

Scarlet shook her head before she took off out the door. She stopped as she saw a blue police box dissolve into thin air.

"What are you looking at?" asked her mother.

"N-nothing," said Scarlet. "Absolutely nothing."

"That plumber fixed the pipes. We get hot water now," replied her mom.

"Right, hot water," said Scarlet looking up to the sky.

That was the last time saw 'The Doctor', well that's what she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Scarlet! Come on! We're going to be late!" shouted Krysti.

"I'm coming!" shouted Scarlet.

"Then stop mucking about!" laughed Krysti.

Scarlet rolled her eyes as she walked out of the loft. She smiled at her friend as they walked across the parking lot.

"Where _are_ we going?" asked Scarlet.

"This new club, Bad Wolf," chuckled Krysti.

Scarlet stopped walking, "What did you say?"

"Bad Wolf. It's really dumb name for a club, but hey, beggars cant be choosers," said Krysti shrugging her shoulders. "Come on then, let's go."

Krysti kept walking down the street, leaving Scarlet to stand alone under a dim streetlight.

"No, can't be. Just a coincidence, right?" she mumbled to herself.

"Oy, girl come on. I'm not gonna leave you in the street," said Krysti walking back down the sidewalk.

"Sorry," smiled Scarlet sheepishly.

"You Yanks," said Krysti shaking her head. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Doctor, where are we?" asked Rose.

"Um, London. I think," he said.

"I'm still not used to the new you," chuckled Rose. "But I think I like it. You aren't going to do it again, are you?"

"Hopefully not anytime soon," he said. "Come on. This way."

"What the hell…" said Rose.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor.

"Bad Wolf Dance Club," said Rose pointing to a flyer. "Really?"

"You're popular," chuckled the Doctor.

"You're not funny," said Rose.

"Scarlet? You okay?" asked Krysti.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said.

"You sure? You seem a little dodgy since we left the flat," said Krysti. "What's this?"

"Oh, nothing," said Scarlet trying to cover the napkin.

"What you drawing an old police box for? You sure you're okay?" asked Krysti.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just need some air," said Scarlet walking towards the door.

Scarlet walked out of the club and slowly down the street. It had been ten years since she had heard of "Bad Wolf" anything. She turned the corner and heard growling. She looked up and was face to face with a dog-faced monster. Scarlet screamed and turned and ran down the street.

"Seems like Bad Wolf is up to something," chuckled the Doctor.

"Still not funny," said Rose running after the doctor. "There! It's chasing a girl!"

"Come on then. Time to tame a doggy!" shouted the Doctor.

Scarlet turned around when she reached the back of the ally. She was trying not to cry, she didn't do that. She had to be strong she just had to.

"Bad dog! Bad! Bad! Bad dog!" shouted the Doctor. "Do you want a snack!"

The creature turned and looked at the Doctor and turned it's head to the side, "Really? You are going to treat me like some mangy mutt off your streets. Besides, I'm fixing to get my treat."

"Well then, you're intelligent. You there, girl, run!" shouted the Doctor.

Scarlet didn't look back. She took off full speed down the road. After running for half a mile she stopped, completely out of breath. She leaned back on the wall to get her bearings when a blonde ran around the corner, followed by the strange man.

"Come on! Keep running!" he shouted grabbing her had and following Rose. "Open the TARDIS!"

"I'm trying!" shouted Rose. "Got it!"

The Doctor, Rose, and Scarlet burst through the door, Scarlet crashing to the floor. Rose collapsed on the couch in front of the controls, the Doctor leaning against the door.

"What the hell was that thing!" shouted Scarlet.

"Oh…what are you doing on board?" asked the Doctor.

"You jerked me halfway down the street, you idiot!" shouted Scarlet.

"You're not British," said Rose.

"No, I'm here for University," said Scarlet. "Although I've seemed to pick up some of the slang used here. My mate Krysti…oh god! Krysti! Is she alright?"

"Um…well, where was she?" asked the Doctor.

"Um…that new club in town…Bad Wolf," said Scarlet.

"Figures," said Rose. "You know, I'm getting really tired of all this 'Bad Wolf' crap! Once! Just once I would like to go somewhere where that phrase doesn't exist!"

"You can't, remember, you scattered them through time and space," said the Doctor.

"Oh, shut it!" said Rose.

"Um, hello. Confused American over here!" said Scarlet waving her hand slightly.

"Oh right," said the Doctor. "Um…it's safe. Go find your friend and forget this ever happened. Drink a lot, it will all be fuzzy in the morning. Just what you need to forget!"

"Who are you?" asked Scarlet.

"The Doctor," he said smiling.

Scarlet laughed when he answered her, then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you do to her?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. I just said I was the Doctor," he said.

"Well we can't leave her laying there," said Rose. "She can go in your room."

"What? Why? We've got a ton of other rooms. Why mine?" he asked.

"You made her faint," chuckled Rose.

"Not funny," he said.

"Come on. Just lay her down," said Rose. "Give her a few hours, she'll be fine."

"Oh, when did you become all smart?" asked the Doctor.

"Common sense. Most people who pass out wake up after a few hours," said Rose.

Rose walked out of the room and down the halls to her own room. The Doctor stood there, leaning against the doorframe, watching Scarlet as she slept. There was something about this girl, he just didn't know what it was. He turned to leave when he heard her mumble something in her sleep.

"Chris…please no…" she mumbled. "NO!"

Scarlet shot up from the bed, breathing hard. The Doctor ran over to her, Rose running in behind him.

"What did you do to her?" asked Rose.

"Nothing," said the Doctor.

"People don't just shout for no reason," said Rose. "Something had to have happened."

"That was my fault. Night terror. Can I go home, please?" said Scarlet.

"Yeah. Come on," said Rose.

Scarlet stood up from the bed and slowly followed Rose to the controls of the TARDIS. The Doctor was walking behind them with a contemplative look about his face.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" asked Rose.

"Nothing," he said. "Just thinking."

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking," said Rose.

"Something…I'm forgetting…" he said

"Well whatever it is, put it aside for now," said Rose. "Like he said, drink a lot of booze. You wont remember much."

"Um…right. I could use a stiff drink," said Scarlet. "Or a couple."

"You of age?" asked the Doctor. "To drink?"

"Um, yeah. Had my twenty-fifth last May," said Scarlet.

"Right…dark hair, American…what is it that I'm missing?" said the Doctor.

"He does that sometimes. Just step outside and stand back from the blue box," said Rose.

"Blue box?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah. Bright blue police box," said Rose.

"Blue box? Bad Wolf? What the hell is going on?" shouted Scarlet.

"SCARLET!" shouted the Doctor.

"Is that like mauve?" asked Rose.

"No," said the Doctor.

The Doctor walked over to where Rose and Scarlet were standing. He raised his arms up and motioned to Scarlet.

"Scarlet," he said. "Her name. I thought you looked familiar. At least you listened, for got about me. But it seems I kept running into you."

"But…you cant be…" said Scarlet. "You're not _him_."

"Who?" asked Rose.

Scarlet dug into her purse and pulled out a sketch that was folded up. She handed it over to Rose, who gasped. The Doctor walked over and looked at it, and chuckled.

"Yeah…I changed a bit," said the Doctor. "Indiana, right? Smithfield?"

"Yeah," replied Scarlet.

"You got an email from Bad Wolf .net. I told you to delete it and forget me. That would have been the second time I'd seen you. First would've been when you were about five," said the Doctor. "You told me the second time that you forgot about me, but you still dreamed of me, that's how you knew who I was."

Scarlet nodded her head.

"But why is it I keep coming across you? You looking for me?" asked the Doctor.

"N-no," said Scarlet.

"Oh well. Have a nice life!" said the Doctor turning around. "Rose, where do you want to go?"

"Or better yet, _when_," smiled Rose. "Let's go back to the 18th century."

"Not back to Queen Victoria," said the Doctor.

"Of course not, just back somewhere," said Rose.

"Alright, 18th century England here we come," said the Doctor. "Oh Scarlet, you want to come?"

"You're daft. You can't travel through time," said Scarlet.

"Alright then," said the Doctor.

The Doctor walked over to where she was standing and grabbed her hand leading her over to the control couch. Scarlet sat down on the couch as the Doctor walked back over to the controls. He flipped switched, turned knobs and beat on part of the control. The whole ship shook, creaked and groaned. Scarlet grabbed hold of the couch.

"Ah, here we are," said the Doctor. "18th Century London."

"You're kidding, right?" said Scarlet.

"Come on Rose," said the Doctor.

The Doctor and Rose walked out of the TARDIS leaving Scarlet sitting on the couch. After a few minutes Scarlet jumped up from the seat and ran for the doors. She opened it and ran out and smacked into the Doctor.

"Decided to join us?" he said. "Alright then, let's go."

"Where are we going?" asked Scarlet.

"You will stop asking that after a while," said Rose. "Just go with it."

"Alright then," said Scarlet falling into step behind them.

"Look there," said the Doctor.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"A building," said the Doctor.

"I know that. What building?" asked Rose.

"I know that building. It's the Carmichael house," said Scarlet. "It was built in 1654 by George Carmichael. He died seven years after it's construction. His wife and daughter lived in it until Cassandra's death in 1700."

"Smart girl," said Doctor. "But Cassandra is still alive, at this point in time."

"What year is it?" asked Rose.

"1670," said Scarlet.

"How can you tell?" asked Rose. "We are in the middle of nowhere."

"The funeral," said Scarlet pointing to the group standing on the hill. "Delilah would be eighteen at the time, and just given birth to a stillborn child. Born out of wedlock, died in the womb, 'a sign from God', so says her mother."

"How do you know all this?" asked Rose.

"I'm in University for history," said Scarlet smiling.

"How come I've never heard of the Carmichael's?" asked Rose.

"Not something that was taught in school. Never did anything important, any of them. George died at the age of 30, Delilah's stillborn, Cassandra at the age of 63, and Delilah finally at the age of 50," said Scarlet. "If you want to know about the common man, you dig where the common records are. I've got access to parts of the library that only staff have."

"She's too much like you," said Rose. "So it is 1670. That make it 17th century England, and that means that Charles II is king. Right?"

"Yup," said the Doctor.

"Wait," said Scarlet.

"What?" said the Doctor. "She's right. Charles II is King in 1670. In fact he was crowned king in 1661."

"That's the thing. I was still researching the Carmichael family. George was a healthy man in 1661, the year he died. Charles II assumes the throne April 23, 1661," said Scarlet.

"Right," said the Doctor.

"The physician couldn't find anything medically wrong with Geroge Carmichael when he died two months later, June 23, 1661," said Scarlet.

"Odd," said the Doctor.

'What? People die," said Rose.

"No, exactly two months after Charles assumes the throne a perfectly healthy man dies. Something is wrong," said the Doctor.

"No, George died on that day, it's not like it's been changed or something," said Scarlet.

"What else were you researching?" asked the Doctor.

"Just the family," said Scarlet.

"Krysti's a descendent of the Carmichael's," said Scarlet. "She was curious."

"Which mean's Delilah had more children, right?" said the Doctor.

"Not according to records, no," said Scarlet.

"Delilah lived to the age of 50, but she never married and it's not documented that she had anymore children," said Scarlet.

"Her mother?" asked Rose.

"Um…in 1670 Cassandra would be thirty-three, too old to bear children. She never remarried but kept a lover. A farm boy, younger than Delilah. Delilah didn't approve of it, but never said anything about it," said Scarlet.

"It's odd not knowing everything," said the Doctor. "But then how is…"

"The baby!" said Scarlet.

"What?" said Rose.

"The stillborn," said Scarlet. "It was out of wedlock. The father was a farm boy. Cassandra would never consent to her daughter marrying a farmhand."

"Who was the farmhand?" asked the Doctor.

"Daniel Thornwood," said Scarlet. "Oh God."

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"Daniel Thornwood is the name of Cassandra's lover," said Scarlet.

"Wow, talk abou keeping it in the family," said Rose.

The Doctor and Scarlet turned to look at the blonde.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Back on the TARDIS," said the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what are we doing?" asked Scarlet.

"Cant blend in like this. Rose take her to the wardrobe and show her to a room to change," said the Doctor.

Rose nodded and started walking down the many halls. Scarlet was at a fast paced walk to keep up with Rose as she navigated through the TARDIS. Rose finally stopped outside a door.

"Wardrobe," said Rose pointing to one door. "Your room," she said pointing to another door.

"Right," said Scarlet.

"By the way, Scarlet, you're nobility!" shouted the Doctor.

Rose shook her head and walked down to her room. Scarlet walked into the wardrobe. It had to be at least seven floors of clothes. She climbed the stairs looking for something that screamed 17th century nobility. She was just about to give up when she found a dress. She smiled as she grabbed the garment and walked back down the stairs and over to her room.

"Can we really trust her?" asked Rose.

"Yes," said the Doctor.

"How can you just say that? I know that whole 'Time Lord' thing, but really?" asked Rose.

"Aside from you, she is the only one I told to forget me. With you, through a series of unfortunate events we kept crossing paths with the shop dummies," said the Doctor. "With Scarlet I first saw her when she was five. Her brother was just a few months old. I told her to forget, and consciously she did."

"But?" said Rose.

"Sub consciously she didn't. Remember the Bad Wolf .net email?" asked the Doctor.

Rose chuckled about her cyberspam.

"She received it. I was at her house, not knowing it was her house. There was an alien living in her pipes," said the Doctor. "I fixed it. Mom thought I was the plumber. Anyway. I told her to delete the email and forget me. That's when I remembered her, when she said she had dreamed about me."

"And here she is how many years later?" asked Rose.

"Ten. She was fifteen the last time I saw her," said the Doctor.

"Right. So you are just going to trust her because she remembered you sub consciously?" asked Rose.

"Yup. Where is she?" he said walking down the halls.

The Doctor walked down the halls until he found the room Rose had put her in. he knocked on the door and waited.

"Um, come in," said Scarlet.

The Doctor pushed open the door and came face to face with a 17th century Scarlet.

"Wow, you really look the part," said the Doctor.

"Thanks," said Scarlet.

"Theatre," said the Doctor.

"What?" said Scarlet.

"You must have been in stage theatre if you got your hair done on you own," said the Doctor.

"Only in high school," said Scarlet. "Now, what's this about me being nobility?"

"Nobility know everything about each other," said the Doctor. "Since Rose and I are in the dark, you get to be the nobility."

"Right. I just got to get my history right," said Scarlet. "But I don't think anyone is going to know about the child."

"Not yet anyway," said the Doctor. "Right then. Rose and I will be servants. Let's go."

"Shouldn't you have some kind of important title since you know more about time travel and history?" asked Scarlet following him through the halls.

"Nope," said the Doctor.

"What if I mess it up?" said Scarlet.

"You wont, Lady Scarlet of New Castle," said the Doctor bowing.

"What did you call her?" asked Rose.

"Lady Scarlet de Laine of New Castle," said Scarlet. "She is a whisper in the winds. It's said that…oh god…she made a surprise visit to her late cousin's widow and daughter. Oh god! It's me!"

"Yup, so you can't mess it up. You've got more power than them, and you're not even real," smiled the Doctor.

"Right. Let's go," said Scarlet.

"You going to tell her that you are her lover in this scenario?" asked Rose.

"If she knows her history then…three, two, one," said the Doctor.

"Wait, if I am the Lady de Laine then I have a lover as well. It's never stated if he traveled with her, but from what I've already figured out, I'm going to go out a limb and say that you, Doctor, are going to act like a lover and I'm going to ask for it to stay 'hush hush', right?" asked Scarlet.

"If you want. What's history say?" he asked.

"The lover was never documented as being on the trip, but she had many midnight trysts with him," said Scarlet.

"Alright, then. Shall we go milady?" said the Doctor smiling.

Rose rolled her eyes as she followed them out of the TARDIS.

"Milady, there are visitors here," said the butler.

"Send them away. I have no desire to see anyone today," said Cassandra.

"Yes, miss," said the butler.

The butler turned and walked back towards the front of the house where Scarlet was waiting.

"Tell her it is Lady de Laine. I'm sure George would want his wife to see his cousin," said Scarlet.

"Oh, right away," said the butler walking off.

A few minutes later he returned and showed her to the study where Cassandra was waiting for her. Rose was shown to the kitchen while the Doctor followed Scarlet.

"Lady de Laine," said Cassandra. "I have to say I've never heard George talk of you."

"Quite right, as I never spoke of him. Never had good relationship with him, what with him running off to Paris and whatnot," said Scarlet.

"Right," said Cassandra. "Who is this?"

"This is Thomas, he's my personal servant," smiled Scarlet looking over at the Doctor.

"Personal servant?" asked Cassandra.

"Yes, and I would appreciate if what went on in the house kept in the house. The world does not need to know what goes on in my personal life," said Scarlet turning to look at Cassandra again.

"Right, of course," said Cassandra. "I am very tired and I'm sure after a long travel you are tired as well. Dinner will be served at seven."

Cassandra stood up from her seat and walked out of the library, closing the doors behind her, leaving the Doctor and Scarlet alone.

"Right. I think we can retire upstairs to the rooms," said the Doctor.

"Right," said Scarlet. "Where is Rose?"

"How is it I always end up in the kitchen?" Rose said walking into the library.

"Just lucky?" chuckled the Doctor.

"Shut it," said Rose. "So an in the kitchen?" Rose said walking into the library.

"Just lucky?" chuckled the Doctor.

"Shut it," said Rose. "So anything alien going on?

"Nope," said the Doctor.

"What?" said Rose. "So we are here just for the hell of being here?"

"No, it's obvious that at some point Scarlet was supposed to show up. Lady de Laine isn't a real person. Never was and never will be," said the Doctor.

"Whatever," said Rose walking away.

"I don't think she likes me," said Scarlet.

"Eh…well…she's…" stammered the Doctor.

"She doesn't like me," said Scarlet standing up. "Unlike you, I'm tired and going to lay down for a while."

Scarlet stood up and walked out of the library. The Doctor stood and walked over to the bookshelf and picked one up and started to read it.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlet had retired to her room and laid down on her bed, falling asleep almost immediately. She woke up around six-thirty. She sighed and walked over to the window and look out over the fields. There was a knock at the door; it was Rose.

"This was sent to you, miss," said Rose.

"Thank you," said Scarlet.

Before she could say anything else Rose turned and walked off. Scarlet shrugged her shoulders as she closed the door. She hung the dress on her boudoir door and sat down in front of her vanity. There was another knock at her door.

"Come in," said Scarlet.

She heard the door open and close, but the person never spoke. Scarlet looked up into her mirror and saw the Doctor leaning on the bedpost.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Nope, keeping up appearances," he said. "They think I'm your lover, remember."

"Right," said Scarlet going back to messing with her hair. "Damn…"

"Let me help," said the Doctor walking up behind her.

"O-okay," said Scarlet.

The doctor took his time as he took her hair down. Slowly red tendrils of hair would fall about Scarlet's shoulders. Once all the pins were out he stepped back to his original place.

"Thank you," said Scarlet as she started to run her brush through her hair.

"Welcome," said the Doctor. "I see you got the dress."

"You sent it?" asked Scarlet.

"Figured you would need it for dinner," said the Doctor. "Can't be wearing the same dress, my lady."

Scarlet chuckled at his reference to her being Lady de Laine. She stood up from the vanity and walked over to the dress.

"It's beautiful," said Scarlet.

"I got it about seven-ish years ago," said the Doctor watching her.

"Seven-ish?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah, the dress was first made seven years ago, in this century," said the Doctor.

"How many years ago did _you_ get it?" asked Scarlet.

"About fifty," said the Doctor.

Scarlet nodded her head. The doctor stood up from his relaxed position and walked over to Scarlet. Scarlet froze when he placed his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around so she was facing him, hands still on her shoulders. The Doctor slowly moved one hand to cup her face and slowly leaned in. Just as he was about to kiss her there was a knock at the door.

"Not now," said Scarlet.

"I'm sorry milady," said Rose. "But it's an emergency!"

The doctor jumped back from Scarlet and opened the locked door, causing Rose to fall into the room.

"What's going on?" asked the Doctor.

"Cassandra is on to us," said Rose. "There is a lady in the kitchen who came with Mr. Carmichael and knows of every person in his family, and Lady de Laine is _not_ one of them."

"Then we have a problem," said the Doctor. "Let's head back to the TARDIS then."

The doctor opened the door and stepped out into the hallway landing and returned a second later.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose and Scarlet.

"They're outside the room," said the Doctor.

"Then how the hell do we get out!" asked Rose.

"We jump," said the Doctor.

"That's easy for you," said Scarlet.

"We're in dresses," said Rose.

"Ok, you two stay here and I'll go get the TARDIS," he said.

"After you," said Rose.

The Doctor smiled and jumped out the window. Scarlet climbed over the windowsill and dropped. The Doctor caught her when she fell from the window. He smiled at her before he sat her on the ground. Rose jumped from the window the same time the guards came busting through the bedroom door. Once everyone was on the ground they took off towards the TARDIS.

The doctor locked the door and ran to the controls. He flipped switches, turned knobs, and wiggled levers. The TARDIS made its signature noise and took off through time. Rose disappeared into the back of the TARDIS to change clothes. Scarlet took her lead and walked back to her room to change clothes. Once she was back in her own clothes she made her way back to the control room. The Doctor had his feet propped up on the controls with his eyes clothes. Scarlet sat down beside him.

"You ready to go home?" he asked.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Scarlet.

"Rose uses a coconut shampoo, you smell like strawberries," smiled the Doctor.

Scarlet chuckled and shook her head.

"So?" asked the Doctor. "Home?"

"Yeah, home," said Scarlet.

The Doctor flipped a switch and the TARDIS shook as it landed. Rose walked into the control room as the Doctor and Scarlet walked out the door. Rose huffed and sat down on the control bench.

"You sure you want to go home?" asked the Doctor as they walked down the street.

"Yeah," said Scarlet. "I'm sure."

"Okay then," said the Doctor.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Scarlet.

"Sure," replied the Doctor.

"What were you doing at my house all those years ago?" asked Scarlet.

"I was the plumber," he chuckled.

"No, really," said Scarlet turning to face him.

"There was an alien in your pipes. If it had another day to grow, your entire family would've died," said the Doctor. "By the way, how is your brother?"

Scarlet grew quite. She looked up at the doctor and smiled even though a tear slid down her face. The Doctor reached up and wiped it away and pulled her into a hug. Scarlet wrapped her arms around his torso and held on for dear life. They finally let go of each other and Scarlet wiped away her tears.

"He died," said Scarlet. "A few years ago. He was inside Downing Street for some reason. He never told me why."

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor.

"I miss him so much," said Scarlet. "He would never believe that I went traveling through time."

"You wont find many people who will," chuckled the Doctor. "You know the drill."

"For get you, I know," said Scarlet.

Scarlet hugged the Doctor before he started to walk back down the street.

"Doctor!" shouted Scarlet.

"Yeah," he said turning around.

"Just so you know, I'll never forget you. No matter how hard I try," smiled Scarlet.

"I know," he said smiling.

Scarlet ran down the front steps of her house and up to the Doctor. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Since we were interrupted earlier," she said smiling.

The Doctor smiled as he walked back to the TARDIS. Scarlet sat on her front steps and watched as the blue box disappeared from the street corner. She didn't know if she was going to see him again, but she really hoped she did.


End file.
